Dealing With the Past
by charmedbaby11
Summary: SEQUAL TO BECAUSE OF YOU! Ten years into the future. The gang has grown up, married, gotten jobs, and had kids. What happens when a person from the past returns? Pairings: HaleyMatt PeytonJake BrookeLucas NathanOC Rewritten
1. Introduction

_Karen and Keith_

Victor Keith Scott- age 10 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes

Victoria Madison Scott- age 10 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes

_Lucas and Brooke_

Melinda Jane Scott- age 8 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes

Michael Jackson Scott- age 6 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes

Samuel James Davis- age 2 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes

_Haley and Matt_

Zachary Matthew Johnson- age 10 with Light brown hair and green eyes

Alexander William Johnson-age 6 with Light brown hair and green eyes

Kaitlyn Maria Johnson- age 6 with Light brown hair and hazel eyes

_Peyton and Jake_

Jenny Nicole Jagielski- age 12 with Blonde hair and blue eyes

Jessica Lauren Jagielski- age 6 with Brown hair and blue eyes

Elizabeth Peyton Jagielski- age 3 with Blonde hair and blue eyes

Andrew Harrison Jagielski- age 2 weeks with Brown hair and blue eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but I own everyone else._

Lucas Scott sighed as the shrill sound of his alarm clock awoke him from slumber. He saw his wife, Brooke, asleep beside him and went to take a shower. He washed himself and got dressed in khaki pants and a white polo shirt. He looked at the clock in the kitchen, to see that it was 7 o'clock. He walked quietly into his daughter's room and turned on the light. She woke up and stumbled bleary-eyed to the kitchen. Lucas laughed at Melinda and walked into Michael's room. Lucas woke him up too, and sent him to the kitchen. By now, it was 7:30, and Melinda was in the shower. Lucas went to wake Brooke up. She sat up, with her hair mused, and grumbled at her husband while Lucas chuckled. Grabbing her clothes for the day, she took a shower, and came out more cheerful than before. She kissed her children on the cheek. She walked into Samuel's room and shook his shoulder gently. The young boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Smiling as he saw his mother, he lifted his arms. Brooke chuckled and lifted him up placing him on the floor. At 8:30, Lucas drove Mike and Mel to Tree Hill Elementary, while he drove to Tree Hill High, where he worked as a literature teacher.

Haley Johnson was already awake and cooking by the time her husband, Matt, came down with their only daughter, Kaitlyn, and their sons, Zachary and Alexander, trailing behind him. Haley smiled at them, as Matt sat down at the table, looking at her expectantly.

"Good morning Alex, Zack, Kate, and Matt," she said, giving each a kiss on the cheek as she said their names. Well, except Matt as she gave him kiss on the lips. The boys made a face that said gross. The adults laughed, and fed their children toast and cereal. Kaitlyn giggled at Matt when he pouted at his lack of breakfast. Haley laughed at his actions. Matt went to take a shower. When they were dressed, Haley loaded the kids in the car. Dropping Kaitlyn and Alex at Brooke's and taking Zack to school, she went to Tree Hill High. Matt was on his way to the Tree Hill Police Department about half an hour later.

Peyton and Jake were up at 6 o'clock that morning with their youngest son, Andrew. He was hungry, and that woke up Elizabeth. They were fed, and set down on the couch. At around 7 o'clock, Jake went to wake up Jenny, his daughter from Nikki, and Abigail. They were dressed and fed about half an hour later. Jake and Peyton both taught at Tree Hill High. Jake taught Physical education and a guitar class on Saturdays. Peyton taught art classes. She taught an extra class on Friday for select students. Jake and Peyton loaded the kids into the van. They dropped Elizabeth and Andrew off at Brooke's, dropped Abigail and Jenny at the elementary school, and drove to work. There, they met up with Haley and Lucas. The four friends walked to their classes. Peyton, Jake, and Haley were downstairs, and Lucas was upstairs. Their first class started in half an hour. The joys of teaching High School!

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the sequal. I hope you enjoy! Read my other stories please!!


	2. Nathan's Return

**Nathan's Return**

A dark haired man stood outside a big white house. His wife and children were already in the car.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the wind. He wiped away a tear, and got into the car. It was a long drive to Tree Hill, but it would be worth it. Nathan's wife, Melissa, knew about his past in Tree Hill, and had accepted him for who he was. Together, they had 6 children: 3 boys and 3 girls. First came the twins who were named David Andrew and Nicholas Daniel. After that came the triplets, Christopher Lucas, Emma Peyton, and Leah Haley. The last one born was Ashley Brooke. Melissa was also pregnant (Currently, the twins are 6, the triplets are 4, and the singleton is 2). It would take at least four hours to get to his birthplace. So, they started out at 5 in the afternoon, hoping to be there at night. Most of their stuff was moved, so only a little bit of stuff was left. He hoped to make peace with his past.

At Karen's café, four hours later, a meeting was taking place. The kids were scattered around playing various games, as it was 9:00 at night. The café was still open until 10. All the adults were discussing a very important topic: Nathan Daniel Scott.

"He's coming back today," Lucas sighed.

"What should we do?" asked Peyton, who was holding Andy.

"We can't do anything. He has a family," came the blonde man's reply.

"He does?" asked Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. Lucas nodded, and showed them pictures. One was of Nathan and a blonde haired, green-eyed woman named Melissa, who looked pregnant. The next one was a picture of two little blonde haired green eyes boys, David and Nicolas. The next one was of the three little blonde haired blue-eyed children, Christopher, Emma, and Leah. The last one was of a little brown haired, green-eyed little girl, Ashley. All of a sudden, the bell chimed, signaling a customer. Karen turned around, and her eyes went wide. Nathan, Melissa, Dave, Nick, Chris, Emma, and Leah stood there. Nathan was carrying Ashley who was asleep. Melissa put her hands up.

"We just came by to let you know that we were in town. Dan and Deb are dead," she said. Then, they walked out. All except one little blonde boy.

About five minutes later, Nathan's family was packed up. They got halfway to the house before realizing that Chris was missing. He doubled back to get his son. Meanwhile, at Karen's Café, a little boy walked out of the bathroom. He looked around for his mommy and daddy. He began to cry, realizing that they had left him at the strange place. He looked around spotting a man that looked like him. He walked over.

"Can you help me find my mommy and daddy?" Chris asked Lucas. Lucas nodded, not wanting to upset the young boy further. Lucas called the number on the letter, and waited for Nathan or Melissa to pick up. It would be funny if Nathan hadn't noticed.

"Hello?" Nathan asked frantically. Lucas thought Nathan would never worry about anyone other than himself.

"Hey Nate, its Lu-" Nathan interrupted.

"Can't talk right now Luke. Chris is missing," he said.

"Calm down man. Chris is here," he said. He heard Nathan sigh, and relay the news to Melissa. Nathan said he'd be here soon. Lucas hung up and turned to Chris.

"Your mommy and daddy will be here soon," he said to the child. Chris smiled, and hugged Lucas. Brooke silently awed at the slight. It was adorable. Lucas and little Chris looked so much alike. Both had blonde hair and the traditional Scott blue eyes. It was so cute.

Ten minutes later, Nathan burst in and picked Chris up in a hug. Nathan smiled his thanks and walked out laughing with his son. After he was gone, Peyton turned to Lucas.

"That was...weird," she said. Everyone else shrugged. They talked for a few more minutes before Kate, Sam, Lizzy, and Andy fell asleep. Then, they split up. Tomorrow was a school day.

The next day Michael and Jessie were sitting in their class, talking about meeting their cousins last night. All of a sudden Miss Harrison walked in with Dave and Nick behind her. The boys were obviously shy, and looked to the floor. Miss Harrison introduced them.

"Class, this is David and Nicholas Scott," she said. James Marshall raised his hand.

"Are you related to Mike?" he questioned. Dave and Nick locked eyes with Jessie and Mike. They nodded.

"Yes," the twins said in unison. Everyone smiled. Dave and Nick sat down. They knew just as much as everyone else. Miss Harrison set them up next to Jessie and Mike. They got along well.

After lunch, it was recess. Jessie and Mike went off to play with their friends. Dave and Nick stood by the wall. They didn't know anyone besides their cousins. As they were standing there talking, a boy came up to him. It was Adrian King, the bully. He began taunting them, and hitting them. That was until Jenny noticed. All the kids were out on the playground now. She got Victor and Victoria to walk over with her. When they reached them, Jenny tapped on his shoulder.

"What are you doing to my cousins?" she asked. Adrian gulped.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered. Jenny, Victor, and Victoria just glared at him until he ran away. They turned to the 6-year-olds.

"Are you ok?" the twins asked in unison. They both nodded. Victor made it his personal responsibility to watch them for the rest of recess. He actually had fun with the younger twins.

That afternoon, they rode the bus home with Mike and Jessie. Dave and Andy got off the bus and walked into their very large house. Melissa was at the table.

"How was your day?" asked Melissa. The twins said it was ok, and settled down to do homework.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!


	3. A Little Family Time

**A Little Family Time**

A/N: I am sorry that it has been such a long time since I have update. I had writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to all my loyal readers!

The buzzing alarm clock broke through Haley's dream. She reached up and turned it off before sitting up and stretching. Matt woke up beside her. She went and took a shower while he stretched and picked clothes out. Today was Friday, and a four day weekend. Haley came out of the shower and Matt went in. Haley pulled on her clothes, loose jean shorts and a white tank top. It was hot here in Tree Hill. She walked across the hall to Zack's room and then to Alex's. Matt, dressed in khaki shorts and a white polo, made breakfast while Haley bathed the children. Zack ended up dressed in blue shorts and a red shirt. Alex had on green shorts and a white shirt. Kate had on pink shorts and a purple shirt. Everyone ate toast and eggs for breakfast before heading out to the park.

The family of five drove to the local park about twenty minutes away. They turned Alex, Kate, and Zack loose before sitting on the benches. The park was surrounded by woods for shade. Haley and Matt sat down to talk.

"What do you think of Nathan coming back?" Matt asked Haley. She smiled up to him.

"It doesn't really matter because I forgave him and stopped loving him a long time ago. I started to love you. All that matters is that Nate's happy," she responded in her melodious tone. Matt nodded knowing she felt that he should be happy.

"Did you ever find out what caused him to be like that?" Matt asked quietly. Haley sighed.

"Dan had been slipping things into his drink," Haley told him, feeling sorry for Nathan as she knew that his past actions were caused by his own father. Matt pulled Haley tighter against her, and they talked quietly for a few minutes.

"That's awful Hales. On a lighter note, how's your third album coming?" he asked her. Haley's smile and eyes brightened.

"It's coming out great! It should be released in two weeks!" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down like a hyper five year old opening presents at Christmas time. Matt smiled and let out a bellowing laugh. Alex, Kate, and Zack ran over.

"What's so funny daddy?" Alex asked. Haley joined in the laughter.

"Your mother was acting like a little kid," Matt told his kids, who began to giggle. Haley playfully growled, hit her husband on the arm, and then pouted. The kids and Matt continued to laugh. Haley shooed the kids off to play. Matt ran to the bathroom to do his business while Haley pulled the food out.

"Alex! Kate! Zack! Lunch!" she called over the playground. Three light haired blurs raced over and stopped short in front of Haley.

"What's for lunch mom?" they asked in unison. Haley chuckled as Matt walked back over.

"Peanut butter sandwhiches and chips with apples, grapes, and bananas with water," she told them. They eagerly sat down on the blanket, and ate their lunches. After that, they went back out to play with some school friends.

"What should we do tonight honey?" Matt asked Haley. Today had been dubbed the 'Johnson Family Night'.

"Maybe watch a few movies with popcorn. I actually have something that I want to run by you," Haley replied somewhat nervously. Matt squeezed her shoulders encouragingly.

"If we have anymore children, the boy can have the first name James, since the last names are Johnson," Haley told him.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Hales!" Matt proclaimed and kissed her soundly. The two enjoyed watching their children play a little with their other friends.

A little over two hours later, Haley decided that it was time to go home. She packed up their stuff and sent Matthew over to gather the kids up. She sighed as she remembered all the good times this park held for her. It was here that she and Matt had gone on their first fate, said their first I Love You's, got engaged, and found out that they were pregnant. She started the car and waited for Matt and the kids. She wanted more children, having grown up with 7 older brothers and sisters. She wanted to wait at least a year though, because by then they would have enough money to buy a bigger house. She wanted to have triplets as her oldest three siblings were triplets. Vivian, Dorian, and Quinn were the first born of the James clan. Next was Tyler, then Jackson and Kylie, then Taylor, and then Haley. They all got along really great, but they live in different parts of the country. Although, they come to visit often. She sighed happily as her husband and kids came around the corner. She put the three children in the car as Matt got into the driver's seat. She looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing the younger two fall asleep

About two hours later, the three children were in night clothes and sitting around the room. Haley and Matt were on the couch. Matt looked down at his wife watching the movie wide-eyed. She acted like a little kid sometimes. He chuckled, and she looked up at him, guessing what he was thinking about. Pouting, she punched him in the shoulder. She turned back to the movie, and he whined at how hard she had punched him.

A/N: I hope you liked this fluffy Haley/Matt chapter.


End file.
